A Rape Story?
by Roxius
Summary: You're so terrible, Kanako, raping Matsurika like that...bad girl... RAPE, LEMON, YURI. Please R & R! Don't worry, no actual rape takes place. You'll understand what I mean if you read.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maria+Holic.

A/N: Heh heh...to make up for the last M+H fic I wrote...although this fic does contain rape that doesn't actually even happen...

* * *

_Matsurika Shinoji was breathing heavily as she ran through the dense forest, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Her maid outfit was torn to shreds, leaving her tight laced bra and frilly silk panties in full view. Streams of tears were pouring down her pale cheeks. Everytime she blinked, she could see the face of the woman who attempted to sexually assault her flash through her mind, sneering in joy at her pain. Looking up, Matsurika let out a sigh of relief when she saw the roof of the school building between the thick branches of the looming trees. She was almost home-free._

_"Oh, thank go-" Matsurika was cut off when she suddenly tripped on a stick, and landed face-first in the mud. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to stand up and keep running. Every second mattered. She couldn't let this horrible, perverted woman catch her. The very thought of something like that happening sent shivers down Matsurika's spine. She had only gotten a job as a maid at this all-girl's school so she could help make money for her poor family; she didn't want to become someone's sex toy. After all, she had her pride as a woman...for now, at least._

_'Have to keep moving...have to keeping move...can't stop...must move...' she told herself, summoning all of the strength she had._

_Slowly, Matsurika began to lift herself back up, but suddenly she felt a hand place itself upon her shoulder. Her blood ran cold when she heard a tiny, familiar voice whisper into her ear. _

_"Where are you going? Thinking about telling on me, eh? We can't have that..."_

_It was Kanako Miyamae, the very woman who had tried to rape her. Matsurika opened her mouth to scream, but Kanako straddled herself on top of her, and her immense weight pushed the poor maid right back down to the ground. Snickering, Kanako brought her face down beside Matsurika's head, and nuzzled it affectionately. Matsurika dug her fingers deeply into the soil, weeping silently to herself. _

_"...You can't run from me, you know..." Kanako whispered, taking a tiny nip on the outer lobe of Matsurika's ear. Matsurika closed her eyes, praying silently for God to save her. She could feel Kanako's long, lithe fingers run up and down along her ass, pinching it lovingly every so often. Kanako's other hand slid underneath Matsurika's body, and began to lightly grope her left breast. Matsurika could do nothing but lay there and take it; she didn't have enough energy left to even fight back._

_"...Please..." Matsurika begged quietly as a last resort, "I...I don't want this...please...let me go..."_

_Kanako laughed, as if this was all just one big joke. "Sure, you don't want it...that's what they ALL say! But...let me tell you something...I know you want it! They all wanted it! They were just too afraid to admit that they wanted it!!! That's why it's up to me to help them realize that what they want is some good ol' tasty pussy, and not disgusting, germ-infested penis!!! I've already helped five girls discover the error of their ways, so now I'm going to help you..."_

_"Y-You're insane!!!" Matsurika shrieked in between choked sobs, "You're just a horrible, evil rapist, you crazy motherfuckin' bitch!!!! I hate you!!! I hate you!!!"_

_"Ooh...big words...I like that..." Kanako cooed, and she moved her hand from Matsurika's breast and down towards her crotch. Matsurika tensed up as she felt Kanako's cold hand slide past her panties, and into her vagina. Kanako's other hand, which was still occupied with Matsurika's nice little ass, pulled back Matsurika's panties, and decided to explore the inner workings of her asshole. Matsurika threw back her head and screeched, but Kanako just went in deeper, and started to hump Matsurika's back with vigorous force. Kanako lead a trail of kisses along Matsurika's neck, whispering "I love you" over and over in a hushed voice. Something wet and opaque began to drip out onto the muddy forest floor._

_Matsurika screamed again, but in the middle of that vast forest, no one could hear her cries for help. 'Why...why did this have to happen to me...?!!'_

* * *

"...And that's how you sexually assaulted Matsurika," Mariya concluded, feeling rather proud of herself.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!!! IF I REVEAL YOUR TRUE GENDER, YOU'LL ACTUALLY TELL THE SCHOOL FACULTY THAT WHOLE RIDICULOUS STORY?!!! EVEN ALL THAT STUPID DIALOGUE?!!!" Kanako cried in horror, her face pale.

Covering her face with a tissue, Matsurika sobbed, "Oh...w-why...why would you do something so cruel...you evil rapist bitch...? I...I only wanted to make a living, but you...you...oh, boo hoo hoo hoo...my virginity was stolen by another girl...how degrading...I might just have to kill myself...boo hoo hoo..."

"OH, JUST STOP IT!!! I DIDN'T RAPE YOU!!!!" Kanako snapped at her, "Besides, I highly doubt you actually came here so you could make money for your 'poor family'...!!!"

"Hey, the school faculty doesn't know that..." Mariya shrugged.

"Exactly." Matsurika went back to speaking in her monotone voice, "So unless you want to be listed as a sex offender for the rest of your life, you better keep quiet."

Kanako sighed heavily, feeling defeated. 'Goddammit...these two are a hell of alot more cunning than I thought...dangerous people, they are...'


End file.
